


1995

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: workplace romance [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, and drinks alot of coffee, katya writes feminist literature, trixie is a radio host, what the folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: trixie is a late-night radio host and katya is a writer with really strong opinions on folk music.[or, milwaukee, the fifth time]
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: workplace romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464601
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1995

**Author's Note:**

> she's back! thanks to jaz for reading it through, hope you like it <3

“Thank you for calling 198.3 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Trixie and you’re on air!”

“Hi, Tracy, yes? Who do I speak to about the fact you’ve played seven June Carter-Cash songs in the past hour.”

“Sorry about that- Yekatrina.”

“Ew, nope, call me Katya thank you.”

“Katya then. It’s half two in the morning and you were calling about the legend, icon and star June Carter-Cash?”

“I just think it’s irresponsible for a radio host to play the same artist for that many songs in a row.”

“Even when it’s a power hour?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“Well Katya, it’s exactly what it sounds like. Every now and then on ‘What the Folk’ we dedicate one hour to one band. And tonight…”

“... June Carter? Right. Gotcha. Well this is officially what Hell’s waiting room sounds like. I assume I’m here for crimes of homosexuality but who can be sure in this day and age.”

“Well at the risk of losing an eager listener, may I suggest you change the station before you end up driving off the road in anguish?”

“Well I would my dear Tallulah, but this lovely old hag of a vehicle doesn’t have a radio dial.”

“Well in that Katya, I’ve got good new. We’re just lining up our last song on tonight’s power block, an oldie but a goodie, her 1956 single ‘Baby I Tried’.”

The music starts playing on the dialed down radio but Trixie stays on the line.

“Thanks for calling tonight.”

“Thank you for literally nothing Tamara.”

“Always happy to please.”

“In that case, I don’t suppose you could just, like, completely delete the June Carter catalog from your computer collection or something?”

“I feel like it bears repeating that this is a folk station? And you’re calling me in the middle of the night?”

“Your point?”

“It’s my show Katya. I like June Carter.”

“I like your show. Normally.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I mean it’s not normally my cup of tea but I wasn;t kidding when I said that the radio in my truck doesn’t have a dial. I literally cannot change it, and out of all the shows on this godforsaken station, yours is the one I hate the least.”

“Except when I play June Carter.”

“Nine songs! You played nine songs!”

“Eight songs actually. I had nine lined up but this really pushy lister called in and I had to deal with her.”

“Pushy?! Well you are either incredibly impatient or extremely sure of yourself.”

“And you are extremely energetic for almost three in the morning.”

“I’ve had an illegal amount of espresso this evening.”

“Is that even safe?”

“I’m in the middle of buttfuck nowhere Milwaukee. Safety be damned.”

“What the hell are you doing in Milwaukee?”

“I’m... driving home from a business trip.”

“Late night commute.”

“Gotta hustle.”

“Well in that case, drive safe Katya. And thanks for listening.”

*

“Thank you for calling 193.8 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’ and I’m Trixie. What can I get spinning for you?”

“Am I losing my mind or did you just play a Bjork cover of a Nina Simone song? Is nothing sacred anymore?”

“Holy shit. Hello Katya.”

“Hello Tribeca. You didn’t answer my question. Is nothing sacred anymore? And did you really say ‘spinning up’? What decade did you fall out of? Or is it more of a Captain America trapped in the ice kind of a deal?”

“Hey that’s America’s Ass you’re talking about right there.”

“That is a fair - if obvious - point. I’m surprised you can swear on air, comic book nerd.”

“Luckily for you, we’re not actually on air at the moment. Why don’t you tell me why you called?” 

“Well I was mostly going to tell you all the romantic song dedications have you veering dangerously close to maudlin, which is not a good look. But I mostly wanted to call and tell you that I’m with my friend Ginger today and she agrees - all the music you play sounds the exact same. Like indistinguishable from each other. One big mass of sad guitars and melancholy and men with unkempt beards.”

“So… you called to tell me you have a friend? Congratulations!”

“You are not very polite to your callers. Does your boss know about this?”

“I don’t think I want my boss to know about you Kat-ya. But you’re right. That wasn’t nice, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Ginger wants pancakes - I should really go.”

“Anytime Katya, you know the number.”

*

“Thank you for calling 198.3 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Trixie, what can I play for you?”

“I’m wondering if there’s a specific reason you’ll play Britney but not Christina, or is it just general wrongness?”

“Hello Katya.”

*

“Thank you for calling 198.3 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Trixie, how’re you doing today?”

“Miserable and your Lee Ann Womack Power Hour isn’t helping. Are you trying to make people cry?”

“Hello Katya.”

*

“Thank you for calling 198.3 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Trixie, let’s find some music for you.”

“If you play ‘Ring of Fire’ one more time this week I will literally drive into a tree. And that will be on your conscience.”

“Hello Katya.”

*

“Thank you for calling 198.3 West Radio, this is ‘What the Folk’, my name is Trixie, what musical mood are we creating tonight?” 

“You… didn’t answer last night.”

“I didn’t.”

“Isn’t it your job to, like, answer the phone? How has your boss not fired you yet?”

“I was talking to my boss, actually. Last night. It’s why I didn’t get to your call on time.”

“Oh.”

“What do you need, Katya?”

“I um - I need - well not need but- I was hoping I could request a song.”

“Oh, Um… Absolutely, what can I play for you?”

“Do you have Dolly Parton?”

“Of course.”

“‘The pain of loving you’? - No, or not, don;t worry about it, it’s not a good driving song anyway, you really don’t need to-”

“Kat. Stop. It’s a good song. Just, wait-”

Trixie holds her, announcing the song from one of her favourite artists before switching back to Katya.

“... Thank you.”

“Of course. This is a sad song.”

“That’s accurate.”

“It’s also folk. You hate folk.”

“I do not hate folk songs!”

“Why did you ask me to play you a sad folk song Katya?”

“My ex-girlfriend introduced me to Dolly.”

“That’s nice…. Or not.”

“Not exactly.”

“So it didn’t end well?”

“Mmmm, no. It didn’t. And I had to see her again. Last night.”

“Ah.”

“For my father. He invited her to my book launch. She was trying to take advantage anyway. Long story. Doesn’t matter much.”

“Anything I would know?”

“Feminist Literature?”  
  


“I’ll have to take a look, Katya.”

“Anyway, I had to see her. And it was bad. So that song is a reminder.”

“That time heals all wounds.”

“That I have shitty taste in people.”

“Katya.”

“It’s fine. I have wonderful taste in fashion.”

“That’s good to know. Listen, I have to go. Like it’s literally the end of my shift. But - take care of yourself, okay? Get some sleep.”

“Doubtful. But I’m almost at the next town, and there’s a coffee shop there that makes not awful coffee, so.”

“Drive safe, Yekaterina.”

“Good morning Trixie.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me inspo/let me know what you think <3


End file.
